new_zealand_xmas_promenade_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Anjanette Ngata concert tours
The following is a description of Anjanette Ngata's concert tours, eliminating her joint concerts with other artists. This article also eliminates filming for Ngata's television appearances or include any information about her charity and festival concerts and private appearances. Anytime Tour (2004) Anytime Tour was the debut headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Anjanette Ngata, in support of her debut album Anytime. It traveled the United States, Canada, Ireland, the United Kingdom, Japan, and the Philippines throughout summer 2004, shortly after she graduated as a home-schooled student in early June of that year. The tour began on 27 June 2004 in Atlantic City and concluded on 24 August in Manila, comprising 31 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in November 2003. Tickets went on sale in early January 2004. Each show started between 5:30 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Feels So Bright Tour (2006) Feels So Bright Tour was the second headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Anjanette Ngata, in support of her second studio album Feels So Bright. The tour began on 26 April 2006 in Tokyo and concluded on 22 October in Auckland, comprising 100 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in October 2005. Tickets went on sale in early November of that year. Each show started between 5:45 and 6:30 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Long Lost Poison Tour (2008) Long Lost Poison Tour was the third headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Anjanette Ngata, in support of her third studio album Long Lost Poison. The toue began on 16 April 2008 in Minneapolis and concluded on 12 October in Tokyo, comprising 84 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in November 2007. Tickets went on sale in early December of that year. Each show started between 5:45 and 7:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' In the Long Run Tour (2010) In the Long Run Tour was the fourth headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Anjanette Ngata, in support of her fourth studio album In the Long Run. This was also her first turn-of-the-year tour, as well as her first tour to reach Latin America. The tour began on 7 May 2010 in Manchester and concluded on 23 February 2011 in Mexico City, comprising 93 concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in October 2009. Tickets went on sale in early December of that year. Each show started between 6:15 and 7:30 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Hard Start Tour (2012) Hard Start Tour was the fifth headlining concert tour by New Zealand singer Anjanette Ngata, in support of her fifth studio album Hard Start. This was also her first tour to switch back an forth between certain venues. The tour began on 3 February 2012 in Hanover and concluded on ??? in (insert ending location here), comprising (insert number here) concerts. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in November 2011. Tickets went on sale in early December of that year. Each show started between 6:45 and 8:00 in the evening. 'Controversies' I don't remember the controversy from this tour. 'Tour dates' 'Selected box office data' 'Cancelled Shows' Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by New Zealand Christmas Promenade Tour headliners Category:Browse